Professional and hobby woodworkers rely primarily on powered saws, such as circular table saws, jig saws, band saws, radial arm saws, and the like, to accurately cut wood joints. The present inventor has recognized that many of the hand and finger accidents experienced by woodworkers are due to work-holding risks associated with wood that is too small to safely cut on powered saws. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved cutting device.